1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to method and apparatus for installing photovoltaic cells.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photovoltaic cells, also referred to as “solar cells,” are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Photovoltaic cells may be packaged together in a photovoltaic module (“PV module”), which comprises a plurality of interconnected photovoltaic cells. A photovoltaic installation may include a PV array, which includes a plurality of interconnected PV modules. The PV array may be installed on a rooftop, for example, with a surrounding perimeter assembly.
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to a PV array perimeter assembly that can withstand relatively high wind loads.